vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
112999-morning-coffee-0909-cake-its-whats-for-breakfast-edition
Content ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- Use that 40p to buy CREDD to sit it out and see how the game pans out for you :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Just repeat after me... Rng is fun. Rng is fun. Rng is fun. If that doesn't work, try cough syrup, everclear, and Nyquil. You'll either find RNG fun, or pass out. Either one works out well. | |} ---- Well, if you stop playing the game, the point's moot. That money does nothing. If you buy a CREDD, the game remains active. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Haha I wouldn't have posted it if not for you folks' amusement. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It quickly gets out of hand, and that's why I stepped in. To prevent it from going there. I didn't say they were attacks, I said it was getting personal (in a negative way), and that tends to go down hill quickly. If you want to have private discussions about the 'whining' going on then please feel free, but it shouldn't be here in the coffee thread. Thanks. | |} ---- ---- I dig the matria-less society thing you've got going on there too. Icelus asked me about surnames, what Kael's is, and then I hit the Lore Wall of I don't know something and can't ask. They're so tight about their lore and all I want to know is if a consort can take on his matria's surname or if that's purely a marriage thing for Aurins. Also, while trying to bounce that off my guildies' heads, it got leaked that I write and have a maintained website. So then everyone had a moment of "Put me in #LifeofKaelish! Write me in! I need surname ideas, can you help with that, omg why doesn't your site have your story on it?" Soooo many questions. Now I need to make a few Aurin surnames and wiggle them all into #LifeofKaelish. It's going to be fun, I'm really glad to see my guildies are friendly to this sort of creativity and I'm so swamped with house decorating. How many mates does Rocio have? | |} ---- ---- ---- You'd think the Chua would have developed something to control the Aurin Population. You know.. have your pets spayed or neutered? ^ This guy knew about the Aurin threat DECADES ago. | |} ---- Somebody get the duct tape and a lot of rope. We're going to need to tie Kael down until she calms down. I swear, People need to learn not to give the Aurins coffee. | |} ---- ---- I'm on my second cup, you are totally borked. BORKED I tell you. Also, Icelus already tried the duct tape when I was talking about his house in the circle last night and people kept neighboring him not realizing he has it set to roommates only. Hah. Just wait until I see your Aurin, he's gonna get converted into #LifeofKaelish too. | |} ---- Pretty sure any Aurin would slit your throat if you tried to spay or neuter them. Almost certain Kael would. | |} ---- ---- Buy a CREDD or two (or eight). You can activate them without renewing your sub and use them to revisit the game later on when things have improved, then make up your mind about resubbing. Right now, CREDD is probably the best long-term investment you could make with your plat anyway (next would be the Raidin costume and the two Boombox mounts), since it's only going to get more expensive as there's more currency in the economy. So even if you don't use it for play time, it's still a good move. I haven't played the game with you, but I'm still sorry to see you go. :( People notice. That's why you'll occasionally see someone randomly posting a question in this thread instead of the Player Help forum. 1) They're likely to get a solid response, and 2) they can see that they're not likely to be flamed for a "stupid" question. I don't even mind complaining, necessarily. What I mind is when people refuse to entertain constructive brainstorming about how topic here could be made better. That, IMO, is the biggest problem that online forums have. Bob Barker for Emperor! Is that not how Empires work? Oh. Yeah, don't care. :D TMI. TELL US MORE. :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- I do have one. It's a Mordesh silhouette :P | |} ---- Oh jabbit, you are the biggest troll I've ever known. Also, points for creative answer. Lopp Party is the only FABkit I really can't get behind because well... Lopps, also because I just can't do that challenge. Don't stand a chance. It always bugs out and none of my controls take my forward. Doing that backwards it a pita. As well as sideways because then I dash! | |} ---- True. Even my German Shepard was able to learn better trigger discipline... HA! | |} ---- Nuh, uh. Snooze, you lose! Oh dat sass. | |} ---- Hoogle Statue Stone Hoogle Statue Medium Green Hoogle Statue Hope that helps! I love the Living in Wildstar website. I hope they keep updating it. | |} ---- ---- I just want it for the fact that it's a party. :P Considering Club Xvira is a rocket house FULL of plushies having an obnoxiously colorful dance party inside, I think a Lopp party on my plot would be perfect. xD | |} ---- Thanks! I noticed that a lot of the Hoogles in Hoogle Henge were the same as the other Hoogle statues. Now I'll just track down these, some candles and build the rest from stone slabs. :P Then I can place it anywhere! | |} ---- Candles count towards lighting, iirc, so be careful! True enough and you get a Kurg! I think you have to maintain it though otherwise the party goes away. Sadness. | |} ---- ---- Lucky you, you went Algoroc. If you went the other way, you'd be taking marching orders from Aurin. | |} ---- You Dom-side Evindra? | |} ---- I did that on Bunnybrit. Seeing which I like better, and then doing my favorite on all the other Exiles. | |} ---- My engi is, yeah. It was just really late, so I didn't do much beyond asking in /z to see if there were any Explorers nearby. Since I reorganized some alts last night, I now have 3 and 3, so now I can exploit play both sides equally. No, my issue is that I play too late at night. | |} ---- Your problem is that... you rolled a Dom. ;) | |} ---- Also Mordesh in the second half. | |} ---- And then, you realize you'll also need a scientist sometimes. :P Only soldiers aren't required.for 100% and settlers hate them because soldiers keep trying to use the teleporters to do nothing but teleport bread. | |} ---- ---- Let me know, Spenser is almost 50 and he's an SS explorer. I can break you in if you want. If you want to keep track of me (I hop characters and factions) I can send you my account email to add. | |} ---- ---- I'm not an overly entitled healer, but I recall offering to help you a while back. :huh: | |} ---- Thanks for offering. I can account friend you with your character name. I was actually planning to track the Kickers down for some ginvites once my main is actually on Evindra. He should be arriving tomorrow, assuming all goes well with the second transfer. Did you play the original Guild Wars back in...let's say 2005-2006, by any chance? If you want to talk about overly entitled healers, let's talk about how an entire horde of Monks (the game's only healing class at the time) got together and essentially unionized in-game and started charging people for heals. ANet eventually had to step in and I'm pretty sure they actually resorted to threatening bans. It was hilarious, but only because my main was a Monk and my guildies knew they could always ask me for help. | |} ---- Yeah but you aren't on evdnria are you? Makes it kind of difficult | |} ---- And I'll say it again, you can still add me to a party cross server to queue with me. I've done it before. | |} ---- ---- Well derp. I didn't know that was possible. Okay my character's name is Thedek. | |} ---- I think this is a timing problem. It seems like whenever we're hunting for a fifth person for a dungeon we're running, you're offline :( | |} ---- Does cross server friending work? Because if it does, you're gonna get invited to come play with all of us too now :) | |} ---- I'm in the Saddles, but not the Kickers. Unfortunately, Spenser wouldn't fit their story at all, since he's not technically allowed to operate on behalf of the government anymore. | |} ---- I could make it easy and log into my Evindra toon I've yet to delete. Exile? | |} ---- yep. | |} ---- Not on atm, I'll try you again later. Or just PM me on forums when you're on. | |} ---- Rocio has 3 mates. I try not to stress too much about lore (Obviously) Nexus is all about possibility and variety is the spice of life. It's nice to have actual lore behind your characters quirks, but it's not always possible. | |} ---- Well I can be on in a second. I just didn;t know if you were going to be. I'm on now. | |} ---- Actually looking for someone to run vet adventures with atm, my guildie has two on other than me, but I can swap to Evindra, friend you, account friend (to avoid the buggy ui) and then we can drag you with us if you've the time. | |} ---- My character us 24 so I doubt I can do vet stuff. | |} ---- Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh. Well, I can still heal things, after I get some vets in for the guild, but once you friend me, I'm literally yours to drag around in my free time if you need a healer. | |} ---- Cool! Another Rennie. I used to be a regular at Pennsylvania Rennaisance Faire and a sometimer at the Maryland Rennaissance Festival. I was a staff photog for PA for a few years. If interested you can see some of my work from that at: http://serendipity.zenfolio.com/parf W* wise, grinding level 50 for my six toons. I got an AMP upgrade drop yesterday! (SQUEEeeee) I listed it on the CX as I don't really need it now. Those are listing at 33P on Caretaker so hopefully I'll get lucky and somone will buy mine. Have a good day everyone! | |} ---- ---- Yeah, pretty big community of SCA in Jersey. I went to a few of their events but I'm still more of a Photographer than a do-er. One day I will make it to Pennsic and spend the entire time photo journalling it. Some day... sigh. | |} ---- If someone invites you to be their friend, and you accept, you appear on their friends list. If you add and accept, you appear on their list, they also appear on yours. | |} ---- Yeah, I know a bunch of people here are from Ohio, but I don't know how many go to the Ren Fest or were planning on going sometime this week. If so, I just wanted to make sure I could say hi while we were there chomping on turkey legs and whatnot. | |} ---- Ohhh.. Turkey Legs.... (cue saliva overflow) Man I could go for one of those. | |} ---- dammit kael I may need you do that again so you show up on mine then too. | |} ---- Yeah, unfortunately, that might be most of what I get. :lol: Artisan crafts are expensive, but I really don't want to skimp on the weapon if I get it. My Irish *cupcake* is already beat to Hell and back from sparring. If I get my warhammer like I want, I want legacy to do it. Their goods are built for stage combat, so they're incredibly durable and easier to maintain. | |} ---- Like tires... never scrimp on something that keeps you from fatal impact. :-) | |} ---- I cannot "like" this tunic more than once. DEAR GODS WHY??? Want. Now. In game and out. If it had sleeves, I'd wear it as my winter trenchcoat. O_O That reminds me, the Texas Renaissance Festival will be starting up soon and I REALLY want to make it this year! Garb...oh garb...I don't even think I have any appropriate garb that fits anymore. :( Okay, so the chocolate covered bacon experiment (see yesterday's coffee thread for picture) appears to have been a partial success. The two folks on keto diets (Keto Test Subject 01 and 02) who tried it said it was awesome and salty + sweet perfection. The one control subject on a normal American diet looked at it with trepidation and took a cautious bite. "What is this anyway? Also, why chocolate + bacon?" The answer, as with such things, is "Why not?" There do exist chocolate bars with bacon, and I've seen this mentioned on Food Network and also on various keto recipe sites. Control Subject 01 said he wasn't sure if the bacon was too burnt to enjoy, or if the unexpected combination was just too unfamiliar to him. Admittedly, the chocolate used was 100% dark and I do not eat bacon, so there could have been any number of things "off" with the finished product. More experimentation may be needed as Keto Test Subject 03 will be coming into work later today to provide another data point. As the intended recipient of the chocolate covered bacon is also on a Keto diet, the 3 Keto Test Subjects should provide a good enough (if unfortunately limited) pool of data to draw conclusions from. There may also be a raspberry bacon cheesecake (keto friendly) in the near future if I can obtain materials in time. If that ends up happening, then the Chua Science will be limited to my kitchen tonight instead of in game... BUT WE SHALL SEE. A lot to do, a lot of work -- and possibly some light killing. -T. | |} ---- ---- ---- I know. Actually, though, I'd wear it a lot, but not in winter. I already have a leather trenchcoat for dressy occasions. In winter, I wear an oilskin duster. I actually bought it as a fairly expensive costume for my wedding (we had a costume party on Halloween). However, all of it, the boots, hat, and coat became sort of the stuff I wore. They're incredibly functional, Hell even moreso now that I live in Ohio and not Texas. You'd be shocked at how that stetson and duster raise your body temperature in the cold. But I do have a leather trench coat as well from YEARS ago; that thing's held up to a real beating. Best pic I have of it is my wife nearly jerking me off my feet to give me a kiss at the Columbus Zoo. In Columbus, you just own cool coats. You have to. It gets cold out here. | |} ---- I've heard you can if it's in your inventory. I wouldn't know though, I sub. :( | |} ---- Can anyone confirm? To be on the safe side. Just ran KV and got my second side flair. This game is throwing at me everything I want on the day I intended to leave -_- | |} ---- LoL... My folks back in Calgary just posted photos from today... They already got the first snowfall! :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- "dammit kael" is a commonly used phrase on my server. Just sayin'. Also, I sat around for five mins before I had to do KV and didn't see you on. :( | |} ---- Oh. For some reason I thought you were in both. All good. Pergo's CREDD was only 4p? Wow. Warbringer's hasn't been that low in ages. IIRC, it was up to 8-9p the middle of last week. That's another reason why I'm curious how the individual server economies are going to transition into the megaservers. | |} ---- ---- *waits patiently* | |} ---- That explains it then, i cant watch i am at work. | |} ---- Even if I could, I'd wait for Vic's TLDR :) | |} ---- *teases* World bosses now provide retroactive completion. | |} ---- Well that's a good change, and certainly makes sense. Not like they don't already track World Boss kills for achievements or anything. :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- One of my favorite minigames in GW2 was a Hunger Games style survival game that sounds very similar to your RP game. It was a lot of fun once you got the hang of it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Isn't that like... the definition of RP? XD | |} ---- ---- ---- Perhaps, but I was thinking more along the lines of minigames that are actually built into the game engine, like being able to play football on a housing plot, or a special PvP mode that simulates dodgeball. | |} ---- Uh, it might. There's a LOT to go over. Nexus Report just finished. I'll rewatch it tonight, stopping and starting, making sure everything makes it in. There's a lot to cover, but there are a LOT of changes that we asked for coming, and some will be in the coming fix, not Drop 3. I'll have a TL;DR written tonight. Tuesday's usually kind of busy for me and I have to run some errands, so it tends to be up later around 8 or 9. But I'll type it up tonight right after I get home. Really cool changes coming. Another teaser, they have a way for people who have completed Ohmna to bypass attuning new characters. | |} ---- ---- Well... at least you and the Ox can be buried together. ;_; | |} ---- We need to remember that this would be the WILDSTAR version of the Oregon Trail. I tried to ford the river and my wagon suddenly disappeared and I was left standing in 2 inches of water. :D | |} ---- hi all! Long time no see :D Day job has me on the road a lot, so no forum time much anymore... In wildstar news, got my final tier crafted pistols the other night, working on filling out the rest of the tree! Bival's housing plot is coming along really nicely too, if you count a bio-weapons lab as "nice"... | |} ---- Your Mordesh has run out of Vitalus. You have Twenty minutes to die of dysentery before you die of Ravenous. | |} ---- ---- ---- And when you try to resummon the wagon, you're told "You are swimming." | |} ---- And then you go out and kill whole areas full of enemies, you only get to carry back three pieces of loot. | |} ---- I want to play the "Banker" class | |} ---- And upon successfully navigating the dangers of Nexus, you arrive at the end of the Oregon Trail, you enter Thayd, only to die of starvation trying to find...anything. Ooh, I have one of those! She only has a weapon because she needed to slash a few Malverines on the way to Illium's AH/CX. | |} ---- It went up as soon as people started transferring. Demand up, prices up as well. | |} ---- Holy...assuming it's freely tradable, that Ohmna drop is going to sell for a crapton of platinum. | |} ---- Yeah, the impression I got is that it's tradable. This probably means a few things: -People are going to attune alts a lot faster this way if they have a guild dropping Ohmna. -People are going to find it easier to attune new members if they're already dropping Ohmna. -After those two needs are taken care of, this will fund guild repair for people who can drop Ohmna. | |} ---- ---- We the dominion Have come to the conclusion that you have violated numerous "Banking Laws". For this reason we have decided to fine you half of your current proceeds and tax you one quarter of all future profits.....thank you | |} ---- ---- ---- Probably going to hang with the Circle peeps and discuss the up coming event. Then catch some impromptu RP with the lady mates | |} ---- Hope all goes well and you have a quick recovery :) | |} ---- Good luck mate! You and Nili! Quick recoveries! Hopefully lots of water rehab because your doctor likes you! ...so.. there's this dude running around the threads.. Raijinn.. ...where'd he come from!? ..and who is he?! ..does he demand the same morning sacrifice that Chillia and Mor do?? | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- No. | |} ---- Only in Canada. | |} ---- This was going to be my reply. +1. | |} ---- I think a tarp could actually make a decent trap too if you made a big snare with it. Or used it in place of a net in a net trap dealie or whatever you call it. Come to think of it, are there tarps in game? I could use more things to make my hous elook like a space trailer park. | |} ---- ---- Wishing all goes well | |} ---- Inter-Galactic Empire that outnumbers Exiles 1million to 1 in videos, only sends a Coffee Club crew to Nexus, whereas Exiles send their entire population + half the Aurin one, the Granoks who aren't cowards and pretty much the entire sane Mordesh population to boot, meaning ingame it's 1million to 1 in exile's favour haha See the lore does match the ingame conditions! | |} ---- I prefer tea. *Monocles* | |} ---- ---- Black tea or Earl Grey? | |} ---- ---- Errr, Many of the Coffee Crew ARE Dominion....and Aurin dont coun't, Granok have rocks for brains....Mordesh? Are zombies sane? | |} ---- I tend to drink cold ice tea, but I tried some earl grey the other day and it's not bad. I like it a lot more than coffee. I'm pretty sure that earl grey is still black tea just with some beremotte I think it's called. | |} ---- Do you know how EXPENSIVE it is to send a battalion of Warbots to get coffee? Of course we only send a small detachment. Don't want the grunts going soft... | |} ---- I would say that ravenous are not "Sane", but they have been reduced to their most basic instincts so I'm not sure they really count as crazy either. As for the not brain eating mordesh community, I think eccentric is fine. Just about everyone on nexus seems a little off. | |} ---- ---- -_- -_- -_- | |} ---- ---- That elevator footage is quite damning. | |} ---- Time for more sensitivity training, Koala? We all know how much you look forward to that. ;) | |} ---- ---- *thwaps!* How dare you sir! *thwaps again* Aurin don't count? *thwaps!* pffts I'm done here. *walks off and takes Belegnole's coffee.* | |} ---- ----